Red Violet
by Synchronistic
Summary: This is a story of two OCs that are implemented into the RWBY show. Instead of doing my own story from scratch I'm going to use the already in place rwby story. I liked it so much i wouldn't want to change it. All of the RWBY stuff belongs to Roosterteeth. I also give credit to the RWBY wiki for helping me with rwby character descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

** He reached the outskirts of the city. He saw a huge screen suspended over the entrance of the city, it read: "Welcome to Vale". There was a gigantic steel doors that were atleast twenty feet tall, and were surrounded by a wall atleast fifty feet tall. There were watchtowers placed about ten feet apart at the top.**

** "Probably to defend against the creatures of grim." Vincent though aloud to himself.**

** Vincent hadn't seen a city since he was a little boy, and even then he only seen the interior during his time there. He walked toward the double doors and stopped a few feet in front of them. The Door slowly descended down into the ground reavealing a short tunnel. Inside the tunnel was a window on the left side and a multitude of scanners in the middle set up side by side. Vincent stepped into the tunnel and the door closed behind him. The tunnel became illuminated by light.**

** Vincent's eyes slowly adjusted to the dramatic change in brightness. He had arrived at night and the moon wasn't out, the only thing that had been illuminating the outside of the city was the sign and watchtower lights. He made his way to the scanners, hearing his black combat boots hitting the ground every step of the way. He stepped into the scanner and it started to pulsate green, it then changed to yellow and he heard a robotic voice.**

** "Person unkown, procceed to the regristration window."**

** Vincent took a step back and walked to his left to the window.**

** "Name?" The window attendent said without missing a beat.**

** "Vincent Valentine."**

** "Age?"**

** "Seventeen"**

** "What business do you have in Vale?"**

** "Starting a new life."**

** "What do you use the weaponry on your person for?"**

** "I use it to fight the creatures of grim."**

** "Alright take this." The window attendant handed him an ID card with a blank spot for a picture. "Put that into the slot on the right side of the scanner you just used. Don't cause any trouble or your time in Vale will be brief."**

** "Thank you" Vincent said as he walked toward the scanner once again.**

** He did as instructed and put the ID card into the slot. He stepeed into the scanner and it pulsated green once again, a brief flash and the robotic voice spoke again.**

** "Accepted enjoy your time in Vale." **

** Vincent retrieved his ID card and stepped forward. A set of steel doors opened outwards revealing the city lights and buildings. Vincent stepped out of the tunnel and into the city.**

** Vincent was exposed to the hustle and bustle of city life. People walking on the sidewalks and an occasion car or motorcylce cruising around the streets of Vale. **

** "People out and about this late at night? Interesting." Vincent thought.**

** Vincent walked onto a sidewalk and took in his surroundings. Most buildings were atleast five stories tall. Streets crisscrossed every which way some lead to alleyways where people hung out. Others lead to shopping districts, homes, parks, you name it. It was all there. Vincent's instincts kicked in and he found a ladder attached to a 7 story tall building. He climbed and looked down and around the city. Most had flat rooftops, while others were like towers with cone shaped roofs. Vincent jumped from rooftop to rooftop in no direction in particular. He took in more of his surroundings, most of them the same. Nothing really stood out in the city. **

** He stopped and sat down on a roof overlooking a store that was named: "From Dust Till Dawn". He thought about what to do next. He snapped himself out of the daze he was in and looked down at the street that lead to the store. Something wasn't right, he saw some people cower in fear as a man in a white coat walked to the store. He was accompanied by four other men in black. **

** Vincent spotted a ladder and slid down as fast as he could. He used his special ability conceal to hide in plain sight. Undetected he moved toward the group and leaned against a wall of a building to the right of the store. He got a closer look at them.**

** The man in white had dark green eyes and bright orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He wore a black bowler hat with a red band. He also wore a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf. He had black gloves with rounded sleeves, and has long black pants and black shoes. He had a black walking stick with a red handle and a red flame design at the bottom.**

** The four men in black were dressed in a black suit with a matching hat and shoes, red aviator sunglasses, and a red tie. All of them had black hair with some having a black mustache as well. They had red swords and energy pistols.**

** Vincent had no idea whether they were bad news or were just exercising their right to carry around their weapons. He decided to let things play out, he walked into the store and saw that it was a Dust shop that sold some magazines and books along with Dust.**

** Dust was magical power in the shape of crystals that harnessed the power of nature. Some controlled water, others had fire, earth, and many other traits. Vincent's third sword Ragnarok was infused with Dust so he could launch magical bolts of energy at ranged atackers. His other two swords Death and Penalty were two longswords that when put together becamse a buster sword. They were not infused with dust but they were just as deadly, just didn't have the capability of hitting foes at long range. Thats what his two revolvers and and daggers were for, Vincent had amazing accuracy and he could hit someone twenty feet away in any spot he desired by throwing his daggers. His revolvers even easier to aim. **

** He continued to look around and looked for the people in the store, there was the owner who was at the counter and a person in a red jacket at the back of the store reading a magazine. Vincent leaned against a wall clossest to the door and waited.**

** A minute later the five men walked into the store. They strode up to the counter and the white man started to talk.**

** "Do you know how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late at night?"**

** "Please, just take my money and leave." Replied the owner.**

** "Calm down, we aren't here for your money." The man in white turned to the other four men. "Grab the Dust."**

** The four other men went to the shelves on the left and right of the store and started to drain Dust from the despensers. One of them saw the girl standing in the back of the store. Vincent decided to let it play out, as soon as they tried to leave, or if they hurt the girl he would spring into action.**

** "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them." Said one of the men in black to the girl in red.**

** After she gave no response the man grew irritated.**

** "Hey! I said hands in the air, you got a death wish or something?" The man said louder as he pulled down her hair hood.**

** "Huh?" She mummbled as she turned around.**

**The man pointed to his ear indicatinc that she needed to take off her headphones. She put them around her neck.**

** "Yes?" She asked.**

** "I said put your hands in the air. Now!"**

** "Are you robbing me?"**

** "Yes!" The man responded clearly irritated.**

** "Oh..." She trailed off.**

** Vincent was about to intervene, but then something unexpected happened. She kicked the man square in the chest sending him flying across the store. Vincent had to jump out of the way to avoid direct collision with the flying man. Snother one of the men ran towards her he pointed his energy pistol at her.**

** "Freeze!" He yelled.**

** She tackled him through one of the stores from glass windows. Vincent looked at the girl and was able to see her attier and weapon of choice. She had silver eyes, a black combat skirt and blouse with red trimmings, a red cloak, and**** around her waist she had a pouch and 50 calliber bullets. She had black leggings and worse boots that were black with red trimmings as well. She had a mixed black and dark red hair color. Her weapon of choise was a giant scythe, which could change into a sniper rifle. It unfolded from a holister. The Scythe was bigger than her but she wielded it with expertise.**

** She spun the scythe with both of her hands and dug the tip into the concrete street.**

** "Ok..." The man in white said. "Get her."**

** The four men in black charged at her. She pushed her self onto the handle of the scythe using one hand and spun in the air and used the momentum from the spin to add strength into her kick. She used both feet and kicked the first man in the face sending him flying into the Dust shop through the broken window. She then jumped into the air pulling her scyther out of the concrete and holding the blade downward. She pulled a trigger on her scyther and it made her spin and knock one of them men into the air and into the railing of a balcony of a two story building. **

**Then she wung in a huge arc over her head and slammed another person into the ground with the back end of the scythe. The last man in black had a machine gun and opened fire on her. She used the gun in her scythe and fired bullets to propell her around the street, dodging any **

**incoming bullets. Finally she dug her scythe into the concrete once more and used the momentum she had built up to spin jump onto the hilt of her scythe and then kick him while he was in mid-air.**

** Vincent was impressed, he had never seen such fighting before even from the person who taught him everything he knew. **

** "Well Red, I think we can all say its been an eventful evening, adn as much as I would love to stick around. I'm afraid this is where we part ways." The man in white said as he pointed his walking stick at "Red" the bottom had a lid and it lifted up. **

** He fired a missle at Red; she pointed her scythe down and propelled herself into the air dodging the missle. She looked up and the man in white was gone, she turned around and saw him climbing a ladder.**

** "You okay if I go after him?" Red asked the store owner.**

** With a nod from the store owner Red once again propelled herself into the air by pointing her scythe down and firing. It launched her onto**

**a five story building. Vincent chased her climbing the ladder with sped and ease. He got to the top and looked over the edge of the building and watched her chase the man.**

** "Hey!" Red called to the man.**

** "Persistant." The man muttered.**

** An aircraft rose up from the other side of the was the size of a helicopter and instead of propellers it had a jet engine on the edge of each wing that pointed down so that the craft could hover. The man boarded the craft.**

** "End of the line Red!" He yelled as he threw a fire Dust crystal in front of Red's feet.**

** He then fired and as he saw the explosion he hollered and cheered. When the smoke cleared up he was not happ to say taht not only had Red survived a woman had jumped in and saved her. Vincent saw the woman knew magic and he knew what that meant, she was a huntress. The man in white went further into the plane and appeared in the cockpit. Then a woman came out and took is place, Vincent saw her perfectly. **

** The woman that came out of the cockpit had black hair, glowing yellow-orange eyes and she wore a dark red dress with yellow designs. Her fingernails were painted dark red. She also wore a black choker on her neck. She had high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet. **

** Vincent was tired of sitting and doing nothing so he jumped onto the roof from the top of the ladder and pulled out his revolvers. He started firing bullets at the woman and to his surprised she deflected them all with her hand. **

** "I guess she can use Dust magic as well" Vincent thought to himself.**

** Ruby tried to do the same but to no avail her bullets were blocked as well. The woman with yellow flowing eyes used a spell to raise up fire pillars around Red, Vincent, and the huntress. While they dodged the pillars the man and woman on the aircraft flew away pointing the jets forward so they were propelled forward at a fast speed.**

** "You're a huntress!" Red said as soon as the aircraft was out of sight to the huntress. "Can I have your autograph?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The huntress gave them a look of dissapointment.**

**"Follow me." She said as she started climbing down the ladder.**

**Vincent and Red climbed down after and followed her as they walked through the winding streets of the concrete jungle that is Vale. She led them to a white colored building that was five stories tall just like every other building. It looked like an apartment building, she led them in and they went up three flights of stairs. No words were spoken the whole way there. Finally they were lead to a room that had a table in the middle with one chair next to it. There was one solitary light pointing down at the table.**

**"Great an interrogation." Vincent thought.**

**Vincent let Red take the seat, he leaned against the wall in one of the corners of the room. He preferred to stand and be in the shadows at all times, if possible. The huntress started pacing around the table. There was a brief moment of silence before she started talking.**

**"I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." She began scolding Red.**

**"They started it!" Red responded.**

**"If it were up to me you would be sent home. With a pat on the back..." Red's face lit up thinking she was let off the hook. "And a slap on the wrist." The huntress finished and slapped the part of the desk where Red's hands just were with her wand. "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you..."**

**Just then a middle-aged man with gray hair and brown eyes appeared in the doorway. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. He wore an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He also wore white gloves, black shoes, and dark green long pants. He also had a mug with a symbol on it. In his other hand he had a plate of cookies.**

**"Ruby Rose." He said as he walked in and stared at Red. "You have silver eyes."**

**"Ummmmm..." She responded awkwardly.**

**"So, where did you learn to do this?" He said as he nodded toward a tablet the huntress was holding.**

**It displayed the previous fight she had with the five men.**

**"S-Signal Academy" She responded**

**"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"**

**"Well, one teacher in particular."**

**"I see." He said as he set down the cookies in front of Ruby.**

**She took one hesitantly but then after the first she ate them hungrily.**

**"Its just that I have only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before... A dusty old crow..." He trailed off.**

**Ruby mumbled something inaudible due to her mouth being full of cookies. She cleared her throat and repeated herself.**

**"Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow. He is a teacher at Signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all." She started making karate noises and karate chopped invisible enemies.**

**"So I've noticed." the man responded "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself, doing at a girl designed to train warriors?"**

**"Well... I want to be a huntress."**

**"You want to slay monsters."**

**"Yea. I only have two more years of training left at signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See my sister is starting there this year and shes trying to become a huntress. And I'm trying to become a huntress because I want to help people, and my parents always taught us to help others. So I thought oh might as well make a career out of it. I mean the policeman are alright, but huntsmen and huntresses are so much more romantic, and exciting, and cool, and just." She finished before squealing and saying. "Ya know?"**

**They all looked at her like she was crazy, even Vincent was surprised by the girl. Not only was her fighting amazing she wanted to use her talents to help those in need. It sure was a worthwhile cause.**

**"Do you know who I am?" The man asked.**

**"You're professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster at Beacon."**

**"Hello."**

**"Nice to meet you."**

**"You want to come to my school?"**

**"More than anything."**

**"Well, okay." He turned and looked at Vincent. "What about you? I don't know anything about you."**

**"I'm new in town, I just arrived a few hours ago actually."**

**"Ah, no wonder I don't know who you are. We have eyes all over the city looking for new students. We've never seen you before. Whats your name?"**

**"Vincent Valentine." Vincent responded as he slid the ID card he received earlier across the table.**

**"Ah, your marksmanship with your revolvers is amazing. What other weapons do you use?"**  
**Vincent unsheathed his two longswords and put them on the table, he took out one of his daggers and set it alongside them.**

**"What about your third sword?" Ozpin asked.**

**"Nothing gets past you, your skill of observation is amazing." Vincent responded as he unsheathed his final and hidden blade, Ragnarok. It was gold and it was slightly bigger than his two longswords individually.**

**"Amazing weaponry, where did you obtain this weaponry?"**

**"It was made by my adoptive father. He forged all my weaponry, even the revolvers."**

**"I see." Ozpin responded as he put together the longswords to form the buster sword. "Where did you train to achieve such skill?"**

**"My adoptive father taught me, he taught me everything I know."**

**"What was his name?"**

**"Ezekiel Emerson."**

**"Emerson..." Ozpin's voice trailed off.**

**"Something wrong?" Vincent asked.**

**"How is he doing now?"**

**"Hes passed on sadly, that's why I'm here to start a new life in a way."**

**"That's too bad, he was an amazing warrior that man. Would you like to join Beacon as well?"**

**"I don't have any paperwork, other that ID card."**

**"I can make an exception for you, if you were trained by Emerson there will be no problem. We can write the paperwork at a later date. So would you like to join my school?"**

**"Sure, I'd love to become a huntsmen and help others."**

**"That settles it than, both of you board the airship at terminal 7 at the Vale airport. It will take you to Beacon."**

**"Thanks, we'll be there." Ruby and Vincent responded in unison.**

**"Goodnight to you all." Vincent said as he retrieved his weapons and re-sheathed them. He then walked out the door and slid on the railing all the way down to the first floor. He stepped out of the building and was greeted by the cold night air. He pulled his red cloak around him closer to keep a bit warmer.**

**Vincent's attire wasn't the best for cold conditions. He wore a black leather jacket with black jeans. He had black fingerless gloves with steel dull spikes on the knuckles. His black attire ended with his combat boots and black undershirt. The only thing that was of a different color was his cloak which was red and torn up at the bottom. He had a small light backpack that had one strap that went across his chest from shoulder to waist. It carried small things like water and some food, something to keep him going on his journey.**

**He pulled the cowl of his cloak over his head and climbed up the nearest building to get another look at Vale. Except this time when he got to the top there was someone there already looking down at him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**There was a girl standing on the roof of the building. She stared at him with interest. Vincent was a head taller than her. She had black hair except her blonde/white bangs that covered her left eye a little bit. She had black cat ears. She wore about the same attire as Vincent minus the cloak and her leather jacket was unzipped, revealing a black tank top. Vincent's eyes were green, whereas hers were a deep blue.**

**"See if you can keep up with me hotshot." She said as she jumped off of the building backwards.**

**Vincent saw her jump off and thought she was insane, no way she could survive the five story drop. He ran over to where she had been standing and looked down only to see her running across the roof top of a three story building. She slid under pipes and jumped over vents with ease.**

**"I guess I can play her game." Vincent said as he jumped off the building and ran after her mimicking her earlier motions.**

**He had to admit, she was good. Very good in fact, she probably grew up in Vale. It looked like she knew what she was doing. She jumped off at the end of the building and clung onto a pipe on the side of the wall of another building. She slid down and dropped into an alley.**

**Little did she know she lead herself into a trap along with Vincent. Vincent followed her down and dropped down next to her.**

**"Whats the matter? Out of breath?" Vincent asked mocking her.**

**She didn't responded. Vincent saw the serious look on her face and he knew something was up.**

**"Whats wrong?" He asked.**

**"Whats wrong is the little cat has trespassed into a dog's territory." A man said as he came out of the shadows.**

**He was bald with a handlebar mustache. He looked like a typical thug. He wore a gray shirt with torn up sleeves and blue jeans with black shoes. He had a big red monkey wrench and he was smacking it against his hand.**

**"Remember the last time you ventured beyond your territory Salera? If you don't I do, you ran away just before I taught you a lesson. This time there is no escape." He snapped his finger and a group of other thugs appeared out of the darkness of the alley.**

**They had Vincent and Salera surrounded.**

**"Run along boy, we have business to attend to." The lead thug said.**

**"I have one question, what is your name?" Vincent asked the thug.**

**"Why do you ask? So you can tell the police?"**

**"No, I just want to be able to tell my friends the story of when I beat an ugly bald thug."**

**"You're funny."**

**"Are you sure you want to do this hotshot? This is my business not yours. I can handle this alone." Salera told Vincent.**

**"I'm rather bored and beating thugs is pretty nice way to spend my time."**

**"You guys are making me sick. Cut it out with all the mushy stuff." The lead thug said.**

**"Its a date then Salera." Vincent responded.**

**Vincent saw Salera blush as he grabbed and held her hand.**

**"So ten on two, that's not very fair. For you guys anyway." Vincent finished as he threw one of his daggers at a thug to his left.**

**It found its mark deep in the thug's throat. The nine remaining thugs closed in on them brandishing their knives. Salera held onto Vincent's hand as she rose herself off the ground kicking three thugs as she ran against them like they were a wall. They hit the ground hard. She then landed on the ground and kicked one of them in the ribs. ****She heard an audible cracking sound signifying she had broken most of them with her steel toed boots. She then used her free hand to pull out one of her hidden daggers and threw it at the mans heart. Vincent pulled out a revolver and fired at two more. The bullets dug themselves into two thugs hearts. There eyes went white and they hit the ground next to their dead partners.**

**"Four down six to go." Vincent said out loud, he found it funny that the main thug wasn't doing any work and he was sitting back and watching.**

**Salera deflected a mans fist and grabbed it. She then flung him turning his body around so his head hit the ground first. She pulled out another dagger and decapitated the man.**

**"Gruesome, I like your style." Vincent said aloud as he kicked a guy square in the chest sending him flying into a wall. He finished him off with a bullet from his revolver.**

**"This is getting boring, wouldn't you agree hotshot?" Salera asked. As she pulled out a dual bladed dagger. She then pushed a button on it and it became a staff with two bright shining blades at each end.**

**"Yea, it was fun at first but this is just pathetic." Vincent responded.**

**"You better duck." She yelled as she spun her staff over her head decapitating three of the last four thugs.**

**Vincent had just dodged it in time to hear the blades whistle over his head. Well that's one way to solve a problem. Vincent stared up to see the lead thug clapping.**

**"Well you are both better than I thought, how about joining up with me. Vale can be ours." He said.**

**"How about this, you and I have a knife fight and if I win you die, and if you win Vale is yours to conquer and I die." Vincent said.**

**"Alright." The man responded, smiling.**

**He brandished a knife and held it out at a short distance as he took his stance. Vincent pulled out one of his daggers and they went around in a circle, not getting close enough for either to move first.**

**Salera climbed up a fire escape ladder and watched from above.**

**Vincent threw his knife first and missed. The thug started laughing knowing he had won. He was still laughing as his eyes glazed when Vincent's second hidden dagger found its mark deep in his chest.**

**"You're a cheater." Salera said from above.**

**"Cheater is just a fancy word for winner my dear." Vincent responded chuckling to himself.**

**The moon was high in the middle of the sky at this point. Helping the city lights illuminate the city. Salera jumped down from the balcony and landed next to Vincent in the alley full of dead bodies. Vincent started taking his daggers out of the dead bodies, he cleaned each one.**

**"Why do that?" Salera inquired.**

**"No reason to let such good daggers go to waste on this street trash, either way they have a little sentimental value to me."**

**Salera mimicked him as she took out her daggers from the men she had killed.**

**"Well that's that." Vincent said as he re-sheathed his last dagger.**

**"What do you mean that's that? The police will be after us." Salera said a hint of fear in her voice.**

**"Nah." Vincent said as he swiped his hand across the bodies.**

**The bodies evaporated into thin air, any sign of the scuffle disappearing with it.**

**"How did you do that?" Salera exclaimed her eyes wide with curiosity.**

**"I have dust on the tip of each of my daggers and bullets, when they find their marks and kill someone I can choose to evaporate the bodies or not."**

**"You would make a perfect assassin."**

**"So I've been told, I don't use the technique often. Its not something I'm proud of. I only used it because I don't feel like dealing with all the police drama." Vincent said as he started to walk out of the alley and into the street.**

**"So how was that for a first date?" He laughed as he looked over his shoulder.**

**"I think I'd like a movie or a dinner better." Salera laughed as she caught up to him. "Where are you headed anyway?"**

**"I'm trying to look for a hotel, I have plenty of money to rent a room and I need my sleep for tomorrow."**

**"Well I can show you the nearest hotel."**

**"I would appreciate that."**

**Salera took Vincent down a few blocks and sure enough there was a hotel called: "The Gold Star." Vincent walked in and paid for a room. ****Salera and Vincent took an elevator up to the third floor of the building and walked into the hotel room Vincent had rented.**

**"I don't mean to pry, but where do you stay Salera?" Vincent asked breaking the ice.**

**"Here and there, I don't have a place to call my own. I might soon though. I'm going to a combat school named Beacon tomorrow."**

**"You're kidding." Vincent responded speechless.**

**"What makes you say that?" She asked.**

**"I'm going to Beacon tomorrow as well."**

**"That's awesome hotshot. I never did catch your name."**

**"Vincent Valentine, and you?"**

**"You already know, Salera Shannon."**

**"Nice to meet you."**

**"Likewise."**

**"By the way, I wasn't kidding you indirectly just became my girlfriend." Vincent pointed out.**

**"I know, I think I'll survive."**

**"How about you spend the night with me, we are both going to the same place tomorrow anyway." Vincent said as he motioned to the second bed in the hotel room.**

**"Sure." she responded.**

**They talked even later into the night. They talked about Vincent's life in a rural area, and Salera's childhood in the city. She was an orphan like Vincent just not as lucky to be adopted and raised. She lived off the old gang she hung with. She stole food to survive and stayed in many different houses of friends she had made. Sooner rather than later they found themselves drifting off to sleep, not sure what the next day held for them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** Vincent woke up, greeted by the sunlight shinning through his hotel window. He looked across the room where Salera had been sleeping. He was surprised to see that Salera was gone and the bed had already been made. Vincent got out of bed and put on his leather jacket and red cloak. He put on his backpack and walked out the door. He took the elevator down to the first floor and walking into a dining hall. It was filled with people who stayed at the hotel, they were eating breakfast and chitchatting about their plans and such.**

** Vincent was caught by surprise as felt someone grab his wrist, he looked over to see Salera smiling. She dragged him over to get some food and then to the table she had been sitting while she waited for him.**

** "I thought you ditched me." Vincent said as he sat down, a smile on his face.**

** Salera's puffed her cheeks out and folded her arms across her chest.**

** "You sure know how to make a girl feel wanted." She pouted.**

** "I meant no offense." Vincent said as he scratched the back of his head. "its just you seem like a wild person, someone who doesn't stay in the same place for very long."**

** "I know, I'm only teasing." Salera responded she smiled as she stuck her tongue out at Vincent.**

** "Aren't you going to eat?" Vincent asked as he started to cut his pancakes.**

** "I already did."**

** "How long have you been awake?"**

** "An hour or so, I woke up and saw you sleeping like a log. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to bother you so I came down here and ate." **

** "What did you do for the whole hour though? It seems pretty boring."**

** "I just thought about what happened yesterday, and tried to imagine what Beacon has in store for us."**

** "I try not to think about it too much, I don't want to expect anything."**

** The rest of breakfast was silent between the two of them. Leaving each other in their own thoughts. Vincent finished his breakfast and the couple walked out headed to the airport. On their way Vincent tried to hold Salera's hand except he messed up and did it wrong.**

** "That's wrong hotshot." Salera said as she corrected him.**

** Vincent blushed, "Why do you call me that?"**

** "What? Hotshot? It's because it fits you and it's what comes to mind when I think of you. If it bothers you I can always call you cuteshot or sexyshot, if you want." Salera teased.**

** "No no, hotshot is fine with me." Vincent said still blushing. **

** He had never had a girlfriend before let alone physical contact with a girl. **

** It was a short walk from the hotel to the airport. They boarded the plane after walking through another scanner identical to the one at the entrance of Vale.**

**The plane was huge. It was gray and had four big wings that started flapping slowly and rhythmically up and down as they took off. In the plane they had a great view of Vale from the big windows of the plane.**

** Vincent looked over and saw Ruby with a blonde girl she wore a tan vest over a yellow shirt that had a black fire looking image on it. She wore a brown belt with a pouch attached. She wore black shorts, which in the back, resembles a pleated skirt. She also had a orange circle scarf around her neck. She had brown, knee-high platform boots that look like they were made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. She wore finger-less black gloves underneath two gold colored bracelet objects. She had purple eyes. **

** "Hey Ruby," Vincent greeted her.**

** "H-hi," she replied shyly.**

** "It's a pleasure to meet you both, I'm Yang. I'm Ruby's older sister." Said the girl next to Ruby.**

** Yang extended her hand out to Vincent and he took it and shook it firmly.**

** "Vincent." He said.**

** "I'm Salera," Salera replied and shook Yang's hand after Vincent.**

** All four of them turned to look at a holographic screen that displayed a mug shot of Roman Toorchwick, the man who Ruby had fought outside of the Dust shop.**

** "The robbery was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale police department. Back to you Lisa." The reporter finished.**

** The quartet of friends and other Beacon students remained silent as the reporter finished and a new one talked about a peaceful protest going wrong. Vincent didn't really look at it with much interest. The White Fang, the group in question of disrupting a ceremony was just a group of mislead faunists. It was strange that they suddenly went from peaceful to violent in a matter of days though.**

** The reporter was interrupted when the stopped broadcasting the news report. A holographic image of the huntress Vincent met the day before was shown and she began talking.**

** "Hello and welcome to Beacon." She said.**

** "Who's that?" Yang asked.**

** "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The huntress continued.**

** "Oh." Yang said.**

** "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She finished as she faded off of the screen.**

** Lots of Ooo's and Ahh's were heard through the airship as the view from the air was shown through the huge glass windows of the plane.**

** "Look, you can see Signal from here!" Ruby exclaimed as she pointed to a big building. "I guess home isn't too far after all.**

** "Beacon is our home now." Yang replied.**

** "I still can't believe I'm leaving the streets I grew up on." Salera said.**

** "We'll be back, and you can even show me more places. I don't know much about Vale." Vincent replied.**

** "I know, you only arrived yesterday." Salera replied as she started to walk towards another window where no one was standing.**

** Vincent walked after her, "Wait how did you know that? I don't remember telling you that."**

** "I have my sources," she responded**

** "What sources? No one in the city knows me."**

** "Alright, maybe I was kind of following you."**

** "Following me?"**

** "Yea, until you pulled a magical disappearing act and then appeared in the street below. That's when you chased me into the alley."**

** "Stalker," Vincent said and stuck his tongue out at Salera.**

** "The ship will be landing soon." Someone said over the intercom.**

** "Here we go, I'm ready to take the first step." Vincent said as the ship landed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, or just read this story so far. Feel free to leave a review, good or bad. If its a bad review at least make it constructive. Also feel free to leave any suggestions. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**I said it in the summary and I'll say it again: "Major credit goes to the RWBY Wiki for helping me describe things like the RWBY characters appearances and how the locations look. Without them the descriptions would be pretty bad."**

**Chapter 5**

** The plane docked and Vincent got off of the plane with Salera. He looked over his shoulder to see Ruby and Yang trailing behind them and other students, he also saw a blonde student vomiting into a trash can.**

** "We weren't even in the air that long." Vincent thought to himself.**

** There was a pathway leading from the air docks to the academy itself. On the left and right of the path way there were trees, bushes, grass, flowers, flag poles, lamp posts, and a river. In the middle of the pathway between the docks and the school there was a huge circular area with benches for people to meet and socialize before entering the school.**

** The academy was huge, it had a gigantic tower that stood out behind smaller towers. It had a castle like look to it, at the front a large doorway behind a statue. The building itself was mainly colored gray, black, and white. Vincent and Salera ran up to the statue to get a better look at it. Students started pouring into the school doorway to check out the academy. Vincent saw Yang with her friends and waved, but didn't get a response. So he simply turned back and looked at the statue.**

**The statue had two people, a man and a woman, standing on a rock. They were both dressed in some kind of robe with hoods over their heads. The man had a sword and he was pointing it up. The woman had a double-edged battle ax in. Below the two people was a b****eowolf. A beowolf was just a wolf-man mix.**

** "This is well made." Vincent said.**

** "Yea, I've never seen anything like it." Salera replied.**

** They both turned around at the sound of an explosion. They saw Ruby along with a girl in white.**

** "Lets go check out what just happened." Vincent said.**

** "You go ahead, I'll meet you later. I want to check out the inside of the school." Salera replied as she walked through the huge doorway.**

** As Vincent got closer he could hear the girl in white yelling at Ruby. He was also able to see her appearance.**

**She wore a pale blue jacket over a similarly colored combat skirt. The inside of the jacket was red and the sleeves turned blue as they got closer to her wrists. The jacket had a ****snowflake shape on the back of it. She wore white boots. Her long hair was white. She had ice-blue eyes. She also had a scar down her left eye. To finish she had a gray rapier longsword attached to the belt around her waist. Above the hilt of the sword there was a cylindrical shape that had different colors, probably Dust glyphs.**

** "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!." The girl exclaimed**

** "I'm really, really sorry." Ruby responded.**

** "You complete dolt!" **

** "Hey!" Vincent said intervening. "That's enough."**

** "Who do you think you are?" The girl in white responded.**

** "I THINK I am Ruby's friend." Vincent responded annoyed with the girl's attitude. **

** "Hey I said I was sorry, princess." Ruby interjected.**

** "Its aeries actually." Said a new voice.**

** Vincent looked over and saw a girl with black hair and gold eyes. She wore **

**a headband with an attached bow. She wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. She wore black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm. She also wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt with white shorts. To finish it off she wore black scarf around her neck. **

** "Weiss Schnee aeries to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The girl in black continued.**

** "Finally, some recognition." Weiss said full of pride.**

** "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners." The girl in black finished.**

** "Wha- How dare- The nerve of-." Weiss was speechless.**

** Vincent and Ruby laughed as they watched Weiss walk away.**

** "I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called after Weiss audibly sighing.**

"**I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." Ruby thought aloud. **

** Vincent saw the girl in black walk away towards the docks. He walked toward the school hoping to meet up with Salera. While he walked toward the school he overheard some students talking about an orientation to be held in the amphitheater. Vincent asked for directions and walked through the huge doorway and followed the directions to get there.**

** There were many students gathered in the amphitheater, Salera called over to Vincent and he took his place next to her. He waved to Ruby as she walked in and stood next to her sister. **

** Everyone's attention was directed at the stage. Vincent watch Ozpin take the stage.**

** "I'll keep this brief. You've traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft, and acquire new skills; and when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people; but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy; in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin walked off of the stage.**

** Glynda took his place behind the microphone. "You will gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You're dismissed." She finished and walked off of the stage as well.**

** The amphitheater filled with the sounds of everyone talking.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My apologies everyone for the delay of this chapter, I was having some internet problems which are fixed now so I will be back to uploading them again regularly. So cheers for that, and enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 6**

**Vincent woke up early the next morning, the sun hadn't even risen yet. Every one was sound asleep in the ballroom so he used his ability Conceal to disappear without a sound. He made his way to the locker room where all the students had stored their weapons the day before. Now in the clear he made himself visible again. His locker number was 626, he typed in his pass-code and it slid open. He equipped his belongings which consisted of his jacket, cloak, backpack, and weapons. He never saw the need to wear pajamas. **

** Vincent made his way out of the academy and stood by the statue outside. Vincent always liked watching the sun rise, it looked beautiful with all the colors that decorated the sky.**

** "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Someone behind Vincent remarked.**

** "Yea, it really is." Vincent responded as he looked over to see Salera sitting in a tree eating an apple. "Why are you up so early?"**

** "I could ask you the same thing Hotshot." Salera responded.**

** "Alright, well I like to wake up early to see the sunrise." Vincent said as he folded his arms across his chest. "Also grow up in a forest, you wake up early to train, grow food, do chores, take care of animals, and you get the most out of the hours of daylight."**

** "You're a real windbag, y'know that?"**

** "You're the one that asked the question." Vincent shot back.**

** "I'm kidding chill out." Salera said putting her hands up. "Bite my head of why don't you?"**

** "Sorry, just a bit anxious to get this day started."**

** "Take a second to chill out, deep breaths. Better?"**

** "Yea, thanks."**

** "Anyway, I get up early to see the sunrise because it shows me that I've lived through another night. It symbolizes the fact that I have a chance to live another day. As an orphan on the streets, I had to take things day by day." Salera finished with a serious tone and expression.**

** They heard Glynda over the loudspeaker, she was telling everyone to get up and head to the dining hall for breakfast. Salera and Vincent walked into the dining hall hand in hand. They both got pancakes and they sat with Ruby and Yang. They talked about how excited they were to start the initiation and other small talk.**

** After they finished their breakfast Ruby and Yang along with the other first year students went to the locker-rooms to grab their weapons. Vincent and Salera went to Beacon Cliff where they were to be launched into the Emerald Forest to start initiation.**

** Vincent had grown up in the Emerald Forest, that is where Ezekiel raised him since he was a young boy. Now he was to go back and go through initiation, he knew the forest like the back of his hand so he knew it would be easy.**

** "You're here early," Professor Ozpin said greeting them at Beacon Cliff.**

** "Yea, the early bird guts the worm." Vincent replied as he and Salera took their place on the launch pads, their were sixteen other first year students that would be joining them. A few being Weiss, The girl in black, Yang, Ruby, and some others. The other students lined up one by one taking their places on the launch pads. Vincent and Salera waved at Ruby and Yang, Ruby waved back and Yang just gave them a thumbs up. Vincent and Salera were the first ones there so they would be the first to launch.**

** "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin began.**

** "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." Glynda said.**

** "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work with," Ozpin said. "That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin continued. "After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Or you will die." Ozpin reassured. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately." Ozpin finished. "Are their any questions?" He asked. "Good! Now, take your positions." He said before anyone could raise their hand.**

** Vincent got into his fighting stance, his knees bent a bit and fist raised in front of his face.**

** "Alright." He yelled as the pad launched him into the air.**

** "Woohoo," He heard Salera holler behind him as she was launched shortly after.**

** Vincent pulled out both of his longwords and held theme out extending from him to his left and his right. His longswords were caught in between two trees cutting halfway through them and getting stuck. It slowed his momentum down enough and he let go and landed on his feet. He then climbed the trees and retrieved his swords, reseathing them when he returned to the ground. **

** Vincent then ran to his right instead of running straight towards the north end of the forest in hopes of finding Salera. He lucked out and saw Salera fighting two Ursa. Ursa were bearlike creatures that had blood red eyes an armored face with red markings on it, black fur, spikes protruding from its spine, shoulders, and knees.**

** "Deja Vu," Vincent said as he jumped in behind Salera puling out a longsword.**

** He let the Ursa make its first move and as it swung its arm to claw Vincent he didn't miss a beat and in a quick motion he cut its arm off. It double backed and howled in pain. He took two steps forward and then sliced its head off letting it roll into a bush. Salera didn't let the Ursa do anything as she cut one of the Ursa's legs off. She yelled as she swung her bladed staff in a wide arc slicing the Ursa's body in half.**

** The couple high-fived and started for the north end of the forest. **

** "What was your landing strategy?" Vincent inquired as they walked toward the abandoned temple. **

** "it was easy enough, I just dug my staff into one of the trees and then swung around the staff until my momentum stopped." Salera replied. **

** "I grew up in this forest, we'll be there before you know it. I'd love to visit my old home, but we don't have time for it." Vincent said to fill the silence.**

** "I'd love to see it as well but, duty calls." Salera responded.**

** They walked through the trees ever vigilant. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** They made decent time walking through the forest. Vincent navigated around it like a mouse does when its placed in a maze with cheese at the end. Salera navigated it just as easily, Vincent expected her to have a little trouble but it didn't seem to phase her. They reached the small temple and saw the relics.**

** "Chess pieces, interesting choice Ozpin." Vincent muttered.**

** "Whatever, lets just grab one and move on." Salera responded.**

** Vincent nodded and as he walked over he saw Yang with her partner which was the girl in black.**

** "Hail, friends." Vincent called over to them. "I never caught your name mysterious girl."**

** "Blake." The girl in black responded.**

** "Nice name. How are you doing Yang?" Vincent asked.**

** "Doing well kicked some monster butt before reaching here." Yang responded**

**As she walked over to the chess pieces. "How about a cute little pony?" She said happily as she held up the knight piece.**

** "Sure," Blake responded.**

** "Some chess pieces are missing, I guess we aren't the first ones here." Salera observed.**

** "That wasn't too hard," Yang remarked. **

** "Well, its not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake responded.**

** "Agreed," Vincent said as he started walking away from them. "Lets go Salera we have places to go, monsters to slay."**

** "Don't you think it would be better if we stayed with them? There is strength in numbers." Salera said.**

** Vincent turned around swiftly. "Well what do you say girls? Is it cool if we stay with you guys until the initiation is over?"**

** "Whatever," Blake said.**

** "Fine with me," Yang said.**

** They heard a loud scream in the distance. They all looked up and over to where they had heard it only to have their view blocked by all of the trees.**

** "Some girl is in trouble!" Yang exclaimed. "Blake did you hear that?" She turned to Blake, "What should we do?" She inquired.**

** "Heads up!" **

** They all looked up to see Ruby descending quickly from the sky. Ruby was hit in mid air by the blonde kid. Vincent couldn't help but laugh as he saw a dazed Ruby when she hit the tree trunk.**

** "Hey Ruby," the blonde kid waved as he was stuck in the tree.**

** "Hey Jaune," she replied.**

** "So that's his name," Vincent thought.**

** Jaune had**** dark blue eyes, he wore a white chest-plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor he wore a black hoodie with orange sleeves. He also wore blue pants and black shoes. He had two belts crisscrossing his waist. Jaune wore brown fingerless gloves. His sword was strapped to the left side of his waist in a sheath .**

** They heard explosions and then looked at the trees to see an ursa walking on its hind legs and roaring.**

** "Yeehaw!" They heard a girl yell.**

** The girl had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wore a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light blue respectively. She also had a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart/love shape with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wore matching fingerless gloves. She had a pink skirt, her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces. She also seems to wore some sort of armor that began in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.**

** She rolled off of the ursa. "Awe its broken..." **

** A guy came out from behind the ursa's dead body. He had black hair, there was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes were the same magenta of the streak of his hair. He wore a dark green diagonally buttoned long-sleeved tailcoat that was red on the inside. To finish it off he wore light tan pants with black shoes.**

** "Nora, please. Don't ever do that again." He said gasping for air.**

** In the next second he was gone and grabbing a relic. She picked up the rook.**

** "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She chanted in a singsong voice.**

** "NORA!" The guy in green yelled.**

** "Coming Ren!" She giggled.**

** "What a diverse bunch of people right Salera?" Vincent asked.**

** "Not sure if diverse is the right word for this bunch, I think unique fits better." Salera responded.**

** A commotion broke out as they heard rustling in the trees to see a red headed girl running from a death stalker. The red headed girl and had green eyes. She wore a light brown strapless top. She also had a gold V-neck. She also wore a red skirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wore a red ankle length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt. She wore a golden circlet headpiece. She also had a large golden necklace and golden bracelet on top of the sleeve on her left arm. She also wore tall brown boots. She had a red and gold spear in her hand.**

** The death stalker was a scorpion like creature with the same white armor that the ursas had with the same red markings. They also had ten eyes with five on each side of its face. It had glowing golden stinger on its tail. It also has a pair of large claws that it uses to corner its enemies in front of its stinger. **

** "Jaune!" She yelled.**

** "Pyrrah," He called back.**

** Vincent pulled out Ragnarok , the golden blade shining in the sunlight. He then pressed his head against the flat part.**

** "You know, I've never seen you use that thing." Salera said. "Don't you think that's kind of a waste?"**

** "Use brings about wear, tear, and rust. That's a real waste." Vincent replied smiling as he put away the sword in its hidden sheath.**

** "I can't take it anymore!" Yang yelled as her eyes turned red and flames were lit around her in her anger. "Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?" The flames died as Yang calmed down.**

** Ruby pointed up, "Um, Yang."**

** Everyone looked up to see Weiss holding onto a talon of a nevermore. Nevermores were huge birds that had a armor plate with red writing covering its face. They also have four glowing red eyes, two on each side of its head.**

**It had claws in its wings. Its feathers were as sharp as spears.**

** "How could you leave me?" She exclaimed.**

** "I said jump," Ruby responded.**

** "She's gonna fall," Blake pointed out.**

** "She'll be fine," responded Ruby.**

** "She's falling," Ren pointed out.**

** "Lets all just walk away and pretend like we tried to catch her." Vincent said.**

** "Don't be mean," Ruby said.**

** "All I'm saying is that I don't like her attitude," Vincent responded.**

** Vincent witnessed Jaune try to be a hero as he jumped out of the tree and caught Weiss. He then fell due to gravity and Weiss landed on his back. The Nevermore turned back around and screeched. Another nevermore was seen in the distance.**

** "Oh great, reinforcements." Vincent said.**

** "Its cool, more things to stab!" Salera called out as she pulled out her dual bladed dagger and made it extend into a staff. **

** "All of you grab a relic and get out of here Salera and I will hold them off." Vincent said as he climbed to the top of a tree.**

** They listened and Ruby grabbed a knight piece like Yang's and Jaune grabbed a rook piece like Nora did. Salera picked up the queen piece because she knew it was the strongest piece on the board. She put it in her small backpack identical to Vincent's.**

** One of the nevermores swooped down and tried to knock Vincent off of the tree. He took this to his advantage and then he jumped onto its neck. He then pulled out his two longswords and lodged them into the birds neck. It screamed but kept flying.**

** "Go, NOW!" Vincent yelled.**

** Everyone but Salera left with the death stalker and second nevermore following them. **

** "Should I go after the death stalker?" Salera called to Vincent.**

** "No, they can handle those two, we have to take care of this thing." Vincent yelled as he hung onto his sword handles for dear life so he wouldn't be thrown off of the gigantic bird.**

** Salera copied Vincent's earlier procedure of climbing a tree and waiting for the bird to get low enough to jump. Instead she jumped and thrusted her staff into the underbelly of the bird and slowly climbed it. When she reached the top of her staff she pulled out one of her daggers and started carving something into the bird.**

**The nevermore screeched in agony and started shaking more vigorously. Its sharp feathers were thorn every which way as it tried valiantly to escape the pain.**

** The nevermore smartened up and flew low against the trees sideways so Salera and Vincent would be hit by the trees. Salera and Vincent were flung to the ground as they hit the trees and their grips on their weapons loosened.**

** "Salera!" Vincent called over. "Are you alright?"**

** "I think so hotshot." She replied.**

** The nevermore circled around and started heading straight for Salera ready to pick her up with its sharp talons and trow her like a rag doll. Salera got up and Vincent jumped in front of her spreading his arms far apart blocking her like a human shield. He used his right hand to pull out Ragnarok once more from its concealed sheath under his cloak.**

** "You hurt Salera." He muttered. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Vincent yelled at the top of his lungs. "Be prepared to face the Death Penalty." He finished saying.**

** He then jumped at the nevermore with Ragnarok pointed upwards toward its beak. One second he was in front of the bird and in the next he was on the other side of it. The nevermore hovered in the air for a split second before it split into two parts and hitting the ground. Vincent skillfully did three front flips in the air and landed on his feet.**

** He turned around to retrieve his swords that were still dug in the nevermore and saw Salera smiling at her work as she pulled out her staff. "S + V" was carved into the bottom of the bird's belly.**

** "Sorry if you got any wear, tear or rust on your sword hotshot." Salera said.**

** "You're a little more important than my sword." Vincent replied. "But just a little" Vincent finished smiling.**

** "Remind me to never make you angry," Salera said.**

** "I'll try," Vincent finished as he hugged her.**

** They walked off towards the cliff where they were supposed to meet at the end of the initiation hand in hand. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

** Vincent and Salera caught up with Ruby and the others. They arrived to see a huge temple structure at the base of a cliff. It was only accessible by a stone bridge which was destroyed. Vincent watched as Ruby dragged a nevermore up the cliff by her scythe and when she got to the top she decapitated it.**

** "Where is the death stalker?" Salera asked Nora.**

** "Somewhere way down there." Nora said as she pointed to the white abyss under the destroyed bridge.**

** "What about the nevermore you two fought?" Pyrrah asked.**

** "In pieces." Vincent responded with a smile.**

** The reached their last obstacle, climbing the cliff to get back to Beacon. Ruby was already on top, with Yang, Weiss, and Blake trailing behind as they found their own ways up the cliff. The rest of them walked around the temple and found a place where to start climbing.**

** Vincent and Salera started racing to the top. They took out two daggers and held one in each hand, then they started climbing the cliff by stabbing them into the cliff. It took them a good ten minutes to get to the top, they strength and stamina helped all the way up. They then walked to Beacon hand in hand heading for the amphitheater to see the teams become formed. Everyone was clapping for those on stage.**

** "Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team Cardinal. Lead by, Cardin Winchester." Ozpin finished.**

** A monitor above professor Ozpin showed the team of four and their pictures. Under the pictures were the letters CRDL. The clapping continued. Vincent wasn't much to judge, but he really didn't like the look of the team. They looked like the group of kids that caused way too much trouble.**

**Cardin had burnt-orange hair and indigo eyes. He wore silver-gray armor with gold trim. The chest-plate sported a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wore a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist.**

** Russel's head was shaved with a light green mohawk on the top of it. He wore a hoodie for a shirt with the sleeves cut off. Beneath the hoodie, Russel wore a pale green long-sleeved shirt. He wore a brown strap around his chest holding a spiked spaulder to his left shoulder. He also wore pants that are a dark gray. His boots seemed to be made of a thick brown material and go up to his knees. **

** Dove had light brown hair. He wore tan-colored armor with a belt that bears a dove on its buckle. Underneath the armor, he wore a black shirt and black pants with a black scarf around his neck.**

** Sky had long dark blue hair and blue eyes. He wore dark gray armor with light gray edges. Underneath the armor, he wore a black long-sleeve v-neck shirt and black pants.**

** "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you have retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team Juniper. Lead by, Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced.**

** "Huh, lead by?" Jaune asked nervously.**

** "Congratulations young man." Ozpin said.**

** The monitor changed to show Jaune and his teammates with the letters JNPR under their pictures. Pyrrah punched Jaune's shoulder in a form of congratulating him. He fell over and the room erupted with laughter from the crowd along with clapping.**

** "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team Rwby. Lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin finished.**

** "I'm so proud of you!" Yang yelled as she hugged her little sister.**

** The monitor now showed Ruby's team and the letters RWBY under them. Vincent and Salera stood in the crowd cheering for their friends.**

** "Finally, to end the night. Salera Shannon and Vincent Valentine. You two retrieved the black queen piece. There is no other like that piece on the board except for the white one. Meaning that you two are a single team. From this day forward you will work together as team Visage. Lead by both of you." Ozpin finished. "Looks things are shaping up to be an, interesting year."**

** To finish it off, the monitor's last screen had Vincent and Salera on I with VS under their pictures. The clapping began once again for the last time. Vincent and Salera followed Ozpin out of the amphitheater, they were invited for a chat. They reached Ozpin's office and they sat down.**

** "Listen, you two are our strongest fighters of the new students." Ozpin said.**

** "With all do respect, I doubt we are the strongest." Vincent argued. "Ruby and her team is plenty strong."**

** "You two took down a nevermore alone. Your fighting was excellent and you've proven you know how to navigate a forest and climb any obstacle." Ozpin responded.**

** "Everyone else who went through initiation did the same." Salera spoke up.**

** "Team Visage is an elite team. After you finish your schooling here you will be sent off on dangerous missions. You've both proven you can rise to a challenge and I hope you can rise to this one as well." Ozpin finished. "Now go get some rest, school starts tomorrow."**

** Vincent and Salera walked out of the office and headed to their newly assigned dorm room. When they reached their dorm they walked in and laid down on their beds.**

** "Can you believe we were put on a specialized team Salera?" Vincent said amazed.**

** "I can believe you were hotshot." Salera responded. "The way you sliced the nevermore in half was pretty amazing, as for me I don't know why I'm on it."**

** "Its because you are an amazing fighter, plus Beacon has eyes all over Vale. They probably kept tabs on you since you were an orphan. They know what you are capable of." Vincent responded trying to comfort her.**

** "Yea, yea. Get some sleep hotshot. Big day tomorrow." Salera finished before turning away from Vincent.**

** They fell asleep quickly, both tired from the initiation.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

** Vincent woke up in time to see the sun start to rise the next morning. He saw it outside of his dorm window. He looked at his surroundings and saw what was in the dorm. Two beds, a dresser, two desks with two chairs each, empty shelves, and a closet. Vincent looked inside the closet to find uniforms and he couldn't help but laugh. **

** "No way I'm going to wear this." Vincent said holding what looked like a black tuxedo.**

** Hey looked at the clock on the wall. They had an hour of time to kill before their first class.**

** "Hey sleeping beauty time to get up." Vincent said playfully as he nudged Salera awake.**

** "Five more minutes," Salera said throwing one of her pillows at Vincent.**

** "Nope, you're getting up now," he said pulling her out of bed.**

** Salera stood up, "I ought to slug you hotshot." Salera said taking a swing at Vincent's head.**

** Vincent dodged it by leaning back. "Not a morning person, eh Kitten?"**

** "What did you call me?"**

** "Kitten, you have cat ears and you are as curious and adorable as a kitten. Would you rather me not call you that?"**

** "I like the sound of it, you can call me Kitten. Also I was just messing with you I was awake the whole time." She said twirling around the dorm.**

** She stopped and looked at the closet and the uniforms. **

** "Bleh, totally not my style." Salera said staring at the female uniforms.**

** The female uniforms consisted of**** long stockings, a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt. Male uniforms consisted of black colored suits lined with gold with a blue vest and white shirt with red tie.**

** "I vote we ditch the uniforms and wear our normal stuff." Salera said turning to Vincent.**

** "Here here." He said raising his hand voting with her. **

** They put on their boots, leather jackets, fingerless gloves, and backpacks before walking out. Vincent held his cloak tight around himself. They walked into the dining hall laughing and holding as they had almost accidentally knocked someone over because they tried passing in between the couple. Vincent once again only got pancakes for breakfast and Salera got a yogurt and some cookies.**

** "Hotshot, why do you only eat pancakes for breakfast?" Salera inquired.**

** "They taste delicious, plus I refuse to eat anything but pancakes for breakfast." Vincent replied sticking his tongue out at Salera.**

** They said nothing as they ate and then Vincent checked his watch. It read eight-forty AM.**

** "Lets start heading to our first class Salera." Vincent said wiping his mouth with a napkin.**

** "Sure," she replied.**

** They maneuvered around the busy school looking for their class, they found it and walked in and found a seat close by the door. Salera and Vincent stared down the lecture hall to see drawings of some creatures of Grimm. They also say the professor standing the middle looking at the students. Vincent saw as team RWBY followed by JNPR run into the class afraid to be late. They took their seats and class started.**

** "Hello everyone my name is Professor Port." The teacher said.**

** The teacher looked like an elderly man. He wore a burgundy suit with gold trimming and gold buttons running down the collar and by the wrists. He had gray hair and a gray mustache.**

** "Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names. I merely refer to them as pray. AH HAH, ha ha." Port said.**

** The really bad joke only made the class quiet. Vincent shook his head and he saw Salera roll her eyes. Vincent looked down to see Ruby sleeping and then see her wake up. **

** "Uh, and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy." The professor said trying to save his really bad joke. "As I was saying Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsmen, huntresses." He paused after to click his tongue and wink at Salera.**

** Vincent was playing with his pencil as he saw the professor do this. Salera just chuckled and rolled her eyes in response in an awkward state. She looked over at Vincent and saw him slam his pencil against the desk breaking the led point. She couldn't help but giggle seeing Vincent be a bit protective.**

** "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask. Why, the very world." He continued as he raised his fist.**

** A student responded by doing the same and everyone just stared at the kid like he was nuts.**

** "That is what you are training to become, but first. A story, a tale of a young, handsome man. Me." He finished before starting to say his story.**

** Vincent always believed that every story was worth hearing, but this one he didn't really care for so he didn't pay attention. He looked down to see what other students were doing. He saw Ruby messing around. Vincent wrote in a piece of paper: "Quit messing around, you child." He threw it at her and she picked it up and read. She then turned around and looked in his direction. He just stared forward as if he was paying attention.**

** Vincent was about to ask Salera if she wanted to just ditch, the class clearly had nothing important this lesson. A story about the professor slaying something isn't exactly something that he cared about but then he heard the professor say something.**

** "The moral of the story. A true huntsmen must be honorable. A true huntsmen must be dependable. A true huntsmen must be strategic, well-educated, and wise. So, who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?" He asked the class.**

** Vincent rose his hand, "I do."**

** Salera and Weiss did the same.**

** "Well then, lets find out." He said as he motioned to three crates each containing a creature of Grimm. "Step forward and face your opponent." he finished. **

** Vincent ran down the lecture hall stairs to stand across from the cage.**

** "Alright, let the match begin." The professor said as he used a battle ax to cut the cage door open.**

** Vincent saw the beast and instantly identified it. It was a boarbatusk. They had massive tusks. Its upper body was heavily armored. Its underside had little to no armor. They looked like a boar walking on all fours. It also had four red eyes and its armor had the same red markings as the other creatures of Grimm.**

** It prepared to charge at Vincent. Vincent took the time it took to ready up its power to charge to his advantage. He pulled out his two revolvers spun them and then fired off four bullets. Each bullet found a spot in all four of its eyes. The creature squealed in pain and was no longer able to see. Vincent walked up casually and pulled out one of his longswords and he stabbed it from its unarmored spine straight through its body the tip of the sword appearing on the other side of the creature's belly as it made contact with the ground.**

** Vincent pulled out his sword and re-sheathed his longsword and threw the back of his cloak over his sheaths again and walked back up the steps to his seat. He left the class in awe.**

** "Show off," Salera whispered to Vincent as she passed by him on the stairs. **

** She walked down to show she was a skilled huntress. She took her stance across from the cage where Vincent had stood.**

** "Match number two, begin." The professor said as he cut the cage door off.**

** Salera would be fighting a boarbatusk like Vincent. So she sat down cross-legged and pulled out her double bladed dagger with her thumb hovering over the button to make it into a staff. She held it out in front of her with one blade pointing down and another pointing up. Everyone looked at her like she was nuts. Vincent stared and smiled at her from his seat. He was interested in what she would do.**

** The boarbatusk charged at her and as soon as it got close to Salera she took action. A split-second before the boarbatusk's large tusks would've rammed into Salera she pressed the button on her dagger. It went into its staff form extending upwards straight through the boarbatusk impaling it. She had waited for it to step over her dagger so she could kill it one quick motion.**

** The class were also left in awe with her skill. She went up the stairs and she got to her seat and sat down. Vincent had his feet on the desk and was leaning in his back against the chair with his hands behind his head. He straighted up when she sat down and playfully punched her in the arm.**

** "Show off." He said.**

** Salera stuck her tongue out at him.**

** They watched Weiss as she fought the last boarbatusk. She made the mistake of trying to cut through its armor and her sword got caught in its tusks and then thrown across the room. She retrieved her weapon and then the boarbatusk rolled into a ball and started rolling towards her at a high speed. She used her glyphs to summon a shield and the boarbatusk bounced off of it. She then jumped and used another glyph to help her throw herself against the boarbatusk while it was on its back and couldn't move. She stabbed it in its underbelly killing it.**

** She walked away from her kill angrily. Everyone was surprised she was mad but Vincent knew exactly why. Ruby had been calling out to Weiss telling her commands and distracting her.**

** Vincent shrugged his shoulders and with that class was over. **

** "Bravo to all three of you." The professor said. "It seems we are indeed in the presences of true huntsmen and huntresses in training."**

** The professor gave them their assignment and class was dismissed.**

** "Not too bad for a first day eh Kitten?" Vincent said to Salera as they walked out.**

** "I guess not, it was pretty boring though." Salera responded.**

** First class down, many more to go.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

** After a few months of class Salera and Vincent got into the swing of things around Beacon. After yet another day of classes Salera headed back to the dorm to clean it up a bit. Vincent walked around campus exploring around and not doing anything too important.**

** "Hey!" Someone behind him called to him.**

** "Yes?" He replied turning around to see Weiss. "Oh, its you..."**

** "Good evening to you too." She replied.**

** "We aren't friends, so what do you want?" Vincent replied annoyed.**

** "I just have one question." Weiss continued.**

** "What is it?" Vincent stopped walking.**

** "Why do you walk around with that thing?"**

** "What thing?"**

** "The thing named Salera."**

** Vincent spun around so fast that the whistle of a wind could be heard. He picked up Weiss by the collar.**

** "If you call Salera a thing one more time, I will decapitate you so fast that people wouldn't be able to see my blade as it cut through you." Vincent said angrily.**

** He walked away from Weiss and did some more exploring before he headed back to his dorm. He opened the door with his Scroll which was a holographic tablet that had many different uses. One being a key for student's specific dorms. Salera was asleep when he walked in. He murmured goodnight to her and he went to sleep in his bed.**

** The next morning Vincent and Salera headed to the amphitheater for dueling practice. Glynda would be supervising and explaining strong and weak points after the match. They walked into the packed amphitheater and were greeted by the buzz of students chatting amongst themselves. **

** "Good morning class." Glynda greeted them, her voice rang throughout the amphitheater. "Today we will be doing some demonstrations, any volunteers?"**

** Hands went up across the amphitheater. People loved participating, and getting some battle experience under their belts wouldn't hurt. If anything it was fun. Vincent and Salera normally didn't volunteer for open duels. Other than the first day in professor Port's class they didn't like to show off.**

** They saw Weiss be selected which made Salera want to volunteer.**

** "Weiss Schnee has been selected, is there anyone that would like to duel Ms. Schnee?"**

** Salera pulled out her dual bladed dagger and extended it into a staff instantly and began to walk forward. She was stopped by Vincent's left arm in her way.**

** "Shes mine. I still have a score to settle with her." Vincent said smirking at Salera.**

** "Fine." Salera said pouting. "At least give her a few good hits from me."**

** "Anything for you Kitten." Vincent replied.**

** He took off shoving through the crowd of people and jumping onto the stage before another contestant was selected.**

** "Ah, Vincent glad to see you want to volunteer." Glynda said.**

** Glynda stepped back out of the way of the two duelists.**

** "Don't hold back," Weiss said to Vincent from across the stage.**

** "Don't worry, I won't." Vincent replied smirking.**

** He pulled out both of his longswords and combined them making his buster sword. He then held it by the hilt the blade pointed behind him diagonally downward almost scraping the ground. He held it with both hands in this combat stance. **

** "You probably shouldn't use a weapon you can't lift completely." Weiss remarked.**

** Vincent laughed at her, she had no idea what was coming.**

** Weiss took her stance, one foot in front of the other and her blade held forward diagonally pointing upwards.**

** "Begin," Glynda said.**

** She had said the magic word. Vincent dashed across the stage with amazing speed stopping in front of Weiss. She tried to block Vincent's attack. He smirked as he swung upwards in a clockwise arc knocking Weiss's sword out of her hands and sending it flying to her left. It got stuck in the ground. Vincent smirked as he then kicked her square in the chest sending her flying back wards and landing on her back hard. Vincent dashed over to her and lifted his buster sword over her throat. He pointed it downward and then thrusted downwards in a quick motion. She screamed in horror as the blade shot down like an arrow. **

** The amphitheater filled with gasps thinking that Vincent would actually strike the killing blow. People looked to she as the tip of his blade hovered over Weiss's throat. He stopped his sword just before it could cut her skin.**

** He then lifted his buster sword and made it split into the two longswords. He re-sheathed them and walked back to where he was standing earlier on the stage.**

**It was a best two out of three in these duels. Weiss stood up and retrieved her sword and took her earlier stance.**

** "This time, I'll allow you to attack first." Vincent said.**

** "You'll regret that." Weiss responded.**

** "Begin," Glynda said again.**

** Weiss used her glyphs to propel her across the stage her blade ready to stab Vincent. It was pointed directly at his chest as she soared through the air at a great speed. **

** Vincent stood still and too no action until Weiss got close enough to him. As Weiss was about to stab Vincent he sidestepped to his right and in the process extended his left arm and grabbed Weiss's right wrist. He used her momentum and he spun in a half circle using her momentum to his advantage. He then slammed her against the ground. Her sword once again flying to another part of the stage. He mimicked his early action of pulling out a sword and thrusting it downwards toward her throat and stopping just before cutting skin.**

** "Pathetic," he muttered. "You're fighting style is extremely flawed and sloppy. You gave Ruby a hard time on the first day for being young and joining this school early. You can't even fight." Vincent put away his sword and started walking away and then he looked over his shoulder before stepping off of the stage. "You're main mistake was calling Salera a thing."**

** Vincent walked back to Salera and was greeted by a high-five.**

** "Didn't think you would completely destroy her hotshot." Salera said. "I at least thought that you would give her a ghost of a chance."**

** "I don't go easy on rich snobs." Vincent replied.**

** Weiss walked off of the stage, her rich snobby reputation in pieces.**

** The next ones to take the stage was Jaune from team JNPR and Cardin from team CRDL. Jaune's style was sloppy he didn't pay attention to his aura is it dropped and he tried too much of a head on approach. Cardin easily deflected his attacks and then he beat him.**

**Aura is an ability that all those with a soul can use. It was something humans and faunists could use. It was a protective barrier and it was indicated to use as a life bar during duels.**

** After that duel class was dismissed and people went their separate ways.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

** All of the students went to the dining hall to eat their next meal. Vincent and Salera sat with the normal gang which consisted of team RWBY and team JNPR. Over the past months they had become good friends, excluding Weiss which Vincent and Salera despised. Nora was telling a story and everyone was listening intently, wondering what would happen next.**

** "So, there we were. In the middle of the night." She began**

** "It was day," Ren corrected.**

** "We were surrounded by Ursi," she continued.**

** "They were beowolves," he corrected again.**

** "Dozens of them!" **

** "Two of them."**

** "But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down. And made a boatload of money selling ursa skin rugs."**

** Ren sighed,"She has been having this reoccurring dream for months now."**

** "Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrah asked.**

** "Huh? Oh yea, why?" He said in a non convincing manner.**

** "Its just that you seem a little, not okay." Ruby said.**

** "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look." He said giving an unconvincing thumbs up.**

** They heard laughing and they all looked over to see team CRDL picking on a faunus. They never changed they were always picking on someone.**

** Faunus were like humans except they shared animal like qualities. This particular faunus had rabbit ears. Salera was also a faunus her black cat ears being proof of it. They were laughing at her for being a faunus and making fun of her ears.**

** "Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrah remarked.**

** "Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah. He just likes to mess around. You know, practical jokes." He said trying to make it not as bad as it seemed.**

** "Hes a bully." Ruby said.**

** "Oh please, name one time hes "bullied" me." He said with air quotes.**

** "Lets see, there was that one time when he slammed your books to the ground." Ruby recalled.**

** "Also when you were walking in a doorway and he got your shield stuck in it," Vincent added.**

** "Lets not forget the time he stuffed you in his rocket propelled locker and launched you out of the school." Pyrrah reminded.**

** "I didn't land far from the school." Jaune said trying to right the wrong.**

** "Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrah said reassuring him that we were all friends.**

** "Oh! We'll break his legs." Nora said with enthusiasm.**

** "I like the way you think." Salera said.**

** "Guys really, its fine. Besides its not like hes only a jerk to me. Hes a jerk to everyone." Jaune said standing up from his seat.**

** "Ow! that hurts." Said the faunus who was being bullied.**

** Cardin was pulling on her bunny ears. **

** "That is it, I'm done." Vincent said angrily.**

** He stood up from his seat and walked over to Cardin and grabbed him by his wrist.**

** "Let go of her ear or I will break your arm." He threatened.**

** "Oh yea? And how are you going to back up such big talk?" Cardin replied.**

** "Wrong answer." Vincent replied.**

** He pulled out one of his hidden daggers and stabbed in the direction of Cardin's wrist. He stopped early purposely and let just the point ouch his wrist, not hurting Cardin just yet.**

** "Now let go, or my hand will become very very tired. And if this isn't enough motivation I can always ask Salera to come over." He smirked and motioned his head toward Salera. "I promise you she has a lot less patience for idiots than I do."**

** Without saying a word Cardin let go of the faunus.**

** "I let go, you can go away now." Cardin said to Vincent.**

** "Oh, I'm not done yet." Vincent said with a smirk on his face. "Apologize to her."**

** "What?" Cardin responded.**

** "You heard me," Vincent said. "That goes for you three as well." Vincent said looking up at the rest of team CRDL. "Or your leader will become zero."**

** They all apologized and the faunus went back to her seat. Vincent let go of Cardin and started walking away when he heard Cardin say something.**

** "You're an idiot Vincent, Goodwitch and Ozpin will hear about this and you will be on the first ship back home." Cardin said.**

** Vincent turned around and started laughing. Cardin and his team were bewildered as to why he was laughing.**

** "You don't understand do you Cardin?" Vincent said. "As a part of the elite team: Visage. I get extra privileges. Either way, in this case I was in the right. So if you want to go back home to your parents because you tried getting me in trouble by all means go ahead."**

** Vincent walked back to his seat and hadn't realized how quiet the dining hall had become.**

** "Hotshot scores again," Salera said giving Vincent a high-five.**

** "Thanks, it was nothing. I have zero tolerance for bullies." Vincent replied**

** They finished their meal and headed to class. Their next class was a history class. Vincent loved history, he found it interesting. Seeing how places like Vale were shaped and what events took place. He wished he could say the same for Salera, she didn't really like the schooling part of becoming a huntress. It just didn't interest her. **

** Their history teacher was professor Oobleck. He had**** with messy green hair and brown eyes. His attire was just all over the place to say the least. His white shirt was half tucked into dark green pants and his collar was raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also had round glasses. He dashed around the classroom like a bullet he clearly had too much coffee.**

** Vincent normally just taught himself out of the book since this teacher spoke way too fast and he had no idea what he was going on about.**** This time he kind of caught what he was talking about. He was talking about a war between humans and faunus. Normally this class he and Salera would just pass notes, whether it be just drawing or random banter.**

** Apparently someone could understand what the teacher had asked and responded with talking about the Battle at Fort Castle. General Lagune, general of the human forces had made a mistake. He tried to ambush the Faunus forces at night, problem with that idea was faunus had amazing night vision. They easily beat Lagune's forces.**

** Jaune was called on to answer another question the teacher asked. He clearly had no idea what he was doing or why he was even there. Vincent liked Jaune because they were friends, but he wasn't exactly the brightest kid. He was very uncoordinated and lets face it he couldn't fight his way through a pillow fight.**

**How he got into this academy was beyond Vincent. They say they only take the best of the best, but it seemed like they accepted anyone with a pulse.**

** Cardin was laughing because Jaune got the answer wrong.**

** "Cardin, perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject." The professor said calling on him.**

** "Well, I know its a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." He replied.**

** "You're not the most open minded of individuals are you Cardin?" Pyrrah said.**

** "What? You got a problem?" He replied trying to act tough.**

** "No. I have the answer. Its night vision. Many faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight, in the dark." Pyrrah answered.**

** "General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the General was captured." Blake chimed in. "Perhaps if he had payed attention in class he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Blake finished directing the comment towards Cardin.**

** Vincent couldn't have said it any better himself. He even liked the sick burns attached to the answers they gave. He looked over to see Salera trying not to laugh at how pathetic Cardin had looked.**

** Class was dismissed and Jaune and Cardin had to stay in, probably to get yelled at for not paying attention. Vincent and Salera walked out onto the rooftop of the school. It was night time and they hugged each other in the moonlight. The Beacon tower light was bright, accompanied by the stars in the sky. They talked about their time so far in the school and then they heard people coming up the stairs onto the rooftop.**

** Vincent used conceal and Salera used her own semblance it was called mimic. She could copy anyone's semblance as long as they were in a certain radius from her. She copied Vincent's semblance and they slid past Jaune and Pyrrah who were coming up the stairs. They reappeared at the foot of the stairs and walked back to their dorm together.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

** Sorry for the hiatus. I've gotten lazy recently, but I'm still going to finish writing this story. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story and have happy holidays.**

** When they got back to their dorm after spending sometime on the roof Vincent went to sleep. He felt a lot more exhausted than usual, probably fatigue. Salera on the other hand couldn't fall asleep, so she just sat on their windowsill and gazed at the stars and the moon.**

** Their dorm happened to be just one floor under the roof. She could hear Jaune and Pyrrah talking about something. Salera didn't like eavesdropping but her sensitive cat ears picked up all they had to say.**

** "Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon, that speaks volumes of what you are capable of." Salera heard Pyrrah say.**

** "You're wrong," Jaune whispered. "I-I don't belong here."**

** "That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do."**

** "No I don't," Jaune yelled. I wasn't really accepted into Beacon."**

** "What do you mean?" Pyrrah asked.**

** "I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests, I didn't earn my spot at this academy." He said in an outburst. "I lied, I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied."**

** Salera was intrigued by this, no wonder he wasn't a very skilled fighter. He wasn't exactly well coordinated either.**

** "What? But, why?" Pyrrah asked.**

** "Because this is what I've always wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors. They were all heroes." Jaune explained. "I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough."**

** "Then let me help you," Pyrrah said.**

** "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress I want to be the hero." Jaune exclaimed.**

** This kid was nuts. He was clearly foolish if he thought he could go from zero to hero as soon as he started at Beacon Academy, Salera thought to herself. Rejecting help clearly was the worst idea, if he were to be trained by pyrrah he would easily become a better fighter. I guess some people are just too blind to see the path right in front of them.**

** "Jaune, I-."**

** "I'm tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives; don't you understand? If I can't do this alone, then what good am I?" Jaune said abruptly cutting off Pyrrah. "Just, leave me alone. Okay?"**

** "If that's what you think is best." Pyrrah finished.**

** There was nothing but silence, Salera was ready to go lay down and fall asleep but then she heard something she really didn't like. She heard laughing and the voice from the student she hated.**

** "Oh Jaune..."**

** "Cardin!" Jaune replied.**

** "I couldn't help but over hear you two from my dorm room." Cardin said. "So, snuck into Beacon huh? I gotta say Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel."**

** "Please Cardin, please. Don't tell anyone." Jaune said.**

** "Jaune come on, I'd never rat on a friend like that." Cardin responded.**

** Salera didn't like where this was going.**

** "Sorry hotshot, I need to borrow this for a sec." Salera whispered to a sleeping Vincent.**

** She used mimic once again to copy Vincent's conceal semblance turning completely invisible. She then grabbed the edge of the roof of the dorm and turned herself around so she faced the dorms. She then pulled herself up onto the roof and started to sneak behind Cardin.**

** "A-a friend?" Jaune responded.**

** "Of course," Cardin said exaggerating the response. "We're friends now Jauney-boy." He continued as he put Jaune in a choke hold. And the way I say it, as long as you are there for me when I need you. We'll be friends for a long time. He said as he released his grip on Jaune letting him fall to the floor. "That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?" **

** Jaune didn't respond as he tried to catch his breath. Salera was almost directly behind Cardin.**

** "That's what I thought, don't worry Jaune. Your secret is safe with me." Cardin said as he was about to go back to his dorm.**

** Salera grabbed him coming out of conceal and holding him in a much stronger choke hold.**

** "Listen punk, say one word and I will cut your tongue off." Salera said pulling out a dagger and holding it close to Cardin's face.**

** Salera saw something she had never seen in the bully's face before and that was fear. Not even when Vincent had confronted him had he looked so afraid. Maybe its because he believed that Vincent wouldn't do it, Salera on the other hand he didn't know about.**

** "If I hear that you told someone about Jaune's transcripts then you better be on the next shuttle back to where you came from or I'll put you on the first shuttle to Hell." Salera said to Cardin. "I hear its a one-way trip."**

** She could see Cardin slowly running out of air so she let go and he fell to the ground coughing and sputtering similar to how Jaune was earlier.**

** "Get your sorry ass back to the hole in the wall that is your dorm." Salera snarled at Cardin.**

** Cardin quickly went to his dorm and disappeared from sight.**

** "Well, goodnight Salera." Jaune said awkwardly as he tried to rush off of the roof.**

** "Not so fast boy," Salera replied throwing the dagger in Jaune's direction.**

** It landed in front of him where he was about to step and it dug itself into the ground. She walked up to Jaune and looked him dead in the eye as she recovered her dagger.**

** "I understand you want to be a hero and strong, but you won't get there turning people away. Pyrrah is a good friend and a strong warrior." Salera said, "Don't turn people away, it didn't work out too well for me."**

** "Thanks for the help, and goodnight." Jaune said as he went down the stairs.**

** "Night," Salera replied.**

** She went back to her dorm, Vincent was still sound asleep. He was turned facing the door Salera came in through. She laid down on her bed next to his and stared at him sleeping.**

** "So adorable," she thought to herself.**

** She noticed something different about him though, something on his head. They looked like black triangles. She paid no attention to it and just assumed her eyes were playing tricks on her as she fell asleep.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

** Vincent had noticed Jaune start hanging out with Cardin more. Even though he found it very odd, he didn't think much of it. Maybe they made up and they became good friends. Who knows? Humans are so unpredictable. Vincent continued to muse in his thoughts before he got up from his bed again. **

** Vincent was having trouble sleeping on this particular night, so he decided to take a walk through the Beacon halls. He was careful and made sure not to awake the sleeping beauty that was Salera as he left their dorm room.**

** He walked around for a while before he heard the sound of voices further down the hall. He used conceal and turned completely invisible. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, but he was curious who the voices belonged to. He closed in on the sound and he could hear that it was a conversation between a male and a female.**

** Vincent turned the corner and saw Ruby and Jaune talking.**

** "I messed up," Jaune said. "I did something I shouldn't have and Cardin's got me on a leash, and Pyrrah won't even talk to me. I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." He finished saying before he leaned against the wall behind him and slid down into a sitting position.**

** Vincent wasn't one to eavesdrop, but the remark about Cardin had caught his attention. So he got a bit closer and continued to listen.**

** "I'm a failure," Jaune said.**

** "Nope," Ruby replied.**

** "Nope?"**

** "Nope!" Ruby answered. "You're a leader now Jaune, you're not allowed to be a failure."**

** "But what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asked.**

** "Nope!"**

** "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."**

** "Nope!" Ruby said once again as she sat down next to Jaune.**

** "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid. You might have been a failure the first day we met. But, you can't be one now. You know why? Because its not just about you anymore. You've got a team now Jaune, we both do. And if we fail, then we will just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second." Ruby said as she stood up and headed toward her dorm door. "Your team deserves a great leader Jaune, and I think that can be you. Have a goodnight Jaune." She finished as she opened her dorm door and walked in and closed it behind her.**

** "Someone give that kid a metal, because that was amazing." Vincent thought.**

** As he was about to turn around and head back to his dorm he heard another voice, one he didn't like. Cardin's voice.**

** "Hey! Its your buddy Cardin. I know you are probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, but I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of rapier wasps. And make sure they've got really big stingers. It's important, so don't screw this up." The message ended and Jaune closed his Scroll.**

** "There is no reason someone would need rapier wasps, this can only mean trouble." Vincent thought as he headed back to his dorm.**

** Vincent walked into his dorm and saw that Salera's bed was empty.**

** "Probably couldn't sleep either." He thought to himself as he stood over his bed.**

** A split second later he was tackled on to his bed, he looked up to see Salera smiling at him.**

** "Hey Kitten." Vincent said smiling.**

** "My bed is cold and I feel lonely Hotshot, can I sleep with you tonight?" She responded smirking.**

** "I guess you can." Vincent replied sticking his tongue out.**

** They fell asleep with their arms around each other that night.**

** The next day the class went to the Forest of Forever Fall. The name explains it all, it was just a forest of trees that were losing leaves and changing colors to red. **

** "Yes students the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." Glynda Goodwitch said leading the students through the forest.**

** "Its not like I need you to protect me." Salera said under her breath.**

** "Each of you is to gather one jar worth of red sap. However this forest is full of the creatures of Grim, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o-clock. Have fun!" Glynda finished saying.**

** "Come on buddy, lets go." Cardin said to Jaune.**

** Salera walked and talked with team RWBY while they collected sap so this gave Vincent the perfect opportunity to spy on team CRDL and Jaune. He got filled a jar full of tree sap and handed it to Salera so she could hold on to it. He then used conceal and headed in the direction Jaune had went. It lead him to a small clearing where team CRDL was relaxing and Jaune was lying down face first in the middle near seven jars full of red sap.**

** "Hey, great work Jauney-boy. Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin said.**

** "I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Jaune replied.**

** "Great great great. So Jaune, I bet you're asking why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect seven jars of tree sap when there is only five of us." Cardin said.**

** "That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Jaune replied**

** "Well, come with me and you'll find out." Cardin replied.**

** Jaune groaned and got up to his feet and followed Cardin through the forest.**

** "Don't mind if I do," Vincent thought following them.**

** Vincent followed them and leaned against a tree near team CRDL and Jaune. They had gone to a small cliff overlooking where the other teams were collecting tree sap. They were talking amongst themselves as they collected the sap.**

** "Cardin, whats going on?" Jaune inquired.**

** "Payback." Cardin replied.**

** "Pyrrah." Jaune muttered. "What are you-"**

** "That's the girl," Cardin said spotting Pyrrah. "Red hair, know it all, thinks shes so smart. And her too." Cardin continued as he pointed at Salera. "Threatening me thinking shes so tough. Alright boys, last night ol' Jaune here managed to round up a whole box of rapier wasps. And now, we are going to put him to work." Cardin continued. "According to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things love sweets. I think its time we teach these girls a thing or two. And you're going to do it." Cardin finished shoving two jars of red sap into Jaune's hands. **

** "Do what?" Jaune asked.**

** "Hit each girl with the sap. Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch. And you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." Cardin threatened.**

** "Remember what Salera said Cardin, if you told anyone about it she would kill you." Jaune said.**

** "Ah, so that's why he wanted revenge on Salera." Vincent realized.**

** "After this, she won't be able to kill anyone. And plus I can tell Goodwitch about her too, and she will be sent off just like you." Cardin replied.**

** Jaune got ready and in position to throw the jar. Vincent pulled out a revolver and aimed it at the jar, if Jaune threw it then Vincent would just shoot it out of the air.**

** "No." Jaune said.**

** "What?" Cardin asked as if he didn't hear Jaune.**

** "I said, no." Jaune replied as he threw the jar at Cardin.**

** "Oh, you've done it now." Cardin replied angrily sap spilled all over his armor.**

** Vincent jumped in the middle of Cardin and Jaune and unconcealed himself. He then kicked Cardin square in the chest sending him flying backwards into his teammates.**

** "Four on one." Vincent said. "This is going to be fun. Sorry Jaune, I recommend you stay out of this one." Vincent finished raising his fists and getting into his fighting stance. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

** Cardin got up quickly and ran toward Vincent.**

** "Too easy," Vincent thought.**

** Vincent spun in a circle using his red cape and the red forest to his advantage. He kicked up leaves to shield his disappearance, he reappeared behind Cardin and kicked Cardin in the back of the knee making him lose balance fall over. Vincent then heard a loud roar, everyone turned to look for the source of the roar and they found it. It was a large ursa, at least twice the size of a normal one.**

** It made a beeline for Cardin because of the sweet sap stuck to the front of his armor. As Cardin stood up he was knocked back to the ground, the rest of his teammates fled in fear.**

** "Cowards," Vincent said.**

** Vincent began walking back to the clearing where everyone else was.**

** "Aren't you going to help him?" Jaune asked.**

** "No, people like him shouldn't have the privilege to breathe our air." Vincent responded as he continued to walk away.**

** Vincent then heard a sound of something scraping against steel and he turned around to see Jaune defending Cardin. He looked away again to see Pyrrah, Weiss, and Ruby watching Jaune.**

** "This kid is either brave, or really stupid." Vincent said to himself as he climbed a tree to watch the fight.**

** The ursa started to push down on Jaune's shield trying to crush him. Jaune pushed straight up and knocked it off its balance, he then sliced it across its chest. The ursa swung its massive arm and just missed as Jaune rolled to his left. Jaune then jumped dodging another side swipe from the ursa. He was then knocked clean out of there by a direct punch to the chest. He got up quickly and ran toward the ursa, he then jumped and tried to swing forward only to be knocked out of the air by the ursa again. They charged at each other one last time, the next hit would determine the battle outcome. It looked like the end for Jaune, due to his poor shield placement the ursa was swinging downwards and Jaune completely ignored it. Vincent saw something strange happen, Jaune's shield turned black and it was moved in place to block the ursa's last swing. He then planted his foot firmly on the ground and swung in a clean arc upwards decapitating the giant ursa.**

** Vincent looked over to see Pyrrah with an out stretched hand, Rub had a bewildered look on her face.**

** "Uh, what?" Ruby asked.**

** "How did you?" Weiss asked as well.**

** "Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, my semblance is polarity." Pyrrah answered.**

** "You can control poles." Ruby said.**

** "No you dunce, it means she has control over magnetism." Weiss corrected her.**

** "Well done," Vincent said congratulating Pyrrah. "Just remember, you can't save him forever." He finished as he got out of the tree and walked away.**

** Pyrrah started walking away as well.**

** "Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked.**

** "Yea, we gotta tell them what happened." Ruby pointed out.**

** "We could, or perhaps we could just keep it our little secret." Pyrrah said.**

** Jaune walked over to help Cardin up off of the ground.**

** "Holy crap, Jaune?" Cardin said.**

** "Don't ever mess with my team, my friends ever again." Jaune said menacingly. "Got it?" He finished and then walked away.**

** Vincent walked back into the clearing and found Salera.**

** "What happened Hotshot?" she inquired.**

** "it was nothing." Vincent answered. "We're done here, lets head back to Beacon.**

** "Sounds like a plan." She replied smiling.**

** Salera stared out of the window into the she rested her head in her hands and propped her elbows up on the windowsill. She heard Jaune and Pyrrah talking again, she listened with a smile on her face.**

** "No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrah asked Jaune. "I thought you two were best buds."**

** "Pyrrah, I'm sorry." Jaune apologized. "I was a jerk, you were only trying to be nice and, I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head..."**

** "Jaune its okay." Pyrrah replied. "Your team really misses their leader y'know. You should come down, Ren made pancakes." Pyrrah continued happily, "No syrup though, you can thank Nora for that." Pyrrah finished as she started to walk away and down the stairs of the roof into the halls.**

** "Wait," Jaune said. "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but would you still be willing to help me?." Jaune asked. "To help me become a better fighter?" Jaune clarified.**

** Pyrrah turned around and walked towards Jaune, she then pushed him to the ground.**

** "Hey!" Jaune shouted.**

** "Your stance is all wrong, you need to be wider and lower to the ground." Pyrrah instructed.**

** And with that Salera smiled and silently wished her friend good luck in his training. She laid down next to Vincent on his bed and began to fall asleep. She saw the black triangles on his head again.**

** "Whats on your head Vincent?" She asked him.**

** Vincent only snored in response.**

** "Guess I'll just have to ask in the morning." Salera thought as she fell asleep.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Vincent, Salera, and team RWBY walked into a cluster of buildings with other students from Beacon and citizens of Vale. There was a banner hanging overhead that read: "Welcome to Vale."

"The Vytal Festival, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss." Ruby remarked. "Its kinda weirding me out."

"How could you not smile?" Weiss asked. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament. Oh the amount of planning of organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking."

"You really know, how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang teased.

"You know, she has a point." Salera chimed in.

"Quiet both of you." Weiss said as she lead the group to the docks of Vale.

"Remind me again why we are spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks." Yang said.

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby pointed out holding her nose closed.

"I heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss stated. "As a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them into this fine kingdom." She explained very humbly.

"She wants to spy on them, so she will have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake explained.

"You can't prove that." Weiss scoffed.

"That's what is sounds like to me." Vincent teased.

Even though Vincent didn't particularly like Weiss, he did like to make a crack at her every now and then.

"Whoa." Ruby muttered as she looked down the street.

Everyone walked over to her and looked at what she was looking at. It was a Dust shop with a lot of caution tape around it. It had a broken window and the glass was all over the floor, one of the doors was open inward while the other one was off of its hinges and laying on the ground. There were two men on the other side of the caution tape who were scribbling things down. They were detectives, they bother wore white shirts with black ties, they had suspenders, and black pants with black shoes. They both wore black aviator sunglasses one had brown hair, and the other had gray hair.

The group of friends all walked over to the crime scene with Ruby leading the way.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked one of the detectives.

"Robbery." The brown haired detective answered. "Second Dust shop to be hit this week, this place is turning into a jungle." He finished as he walked toward the broken window peering inside looking at what was stolen.

"Ugh, that's terrible." Yang said sympathetically.

"They left all the money again." The other detective pointed out.

"Yea, just doesn't make a lick of sense." The brown haired detective said. "Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know," His partner responded.

"You thinking the White Fang?" The first detective asked.

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." His partner responded while taking off his sunglasses.

"Hmph, the White Fang." Weiss said breaking the silence. "What an awful bunch of degenerates."

"Whats your problem?" Blake asked.

"My problem?" Weiss responded offended. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths, they are a collection of misguided Faunus."

Blake responded matter-o-factly.

"Misguided?" Weiss exclaimed. "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

"So then they are very misguided." Blake replied. "Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a downtown Dust shop in the middle of Vale."

"Blake has a point." Ruby said. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran a few months ago, maybe it was him." Ruby pointed out.

"Anyone's guess is good at this point, seeing as we still have no idea who it was." Vincent said.

"Vincent is right, we can sit here all day and make guesses and it won't get us anywhere. Might as well just let the authorities handle it." Salera said.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss said. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true," Yang corrected.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" Someone yelled from the docks.

Everyone turned to look at the docks and saw a Faunus run away from two men. He had short spiky light blonde hair and green eyes. He wore two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket. He also wore blue khakis tied up with a white belt with white bandages underneath. He had black sneakers with yellow stripes. He also had a tail the same color of his hair, it looked like a monkey tail

"Thanks for the ride guys." He taunted as he jumped off the ship onto the wooden bridge attached to the dock.

He then ran up the bridge and jumped, tying his tail around an over hanging light post.

"You no good stowaway." The ship owners yelled.

"Hey, a no good stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway." He replied in an offended tone of voice as he peeled a banana and began to eat it.

The detectives from the earlier crime scene threw a rock at the Faunus missing.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant." The detective said.

The Faunus responded by throwing his banana peel on top of the detective's face. He then laughed, untangled his tail and stood on the light post. He then jumped off doing a front flip and continued to run across the bridge, and up the concrete stairs leading to Vale. The detectives gave chase and as the Faunus passed the group of friends watching from the top of the stairs he turned and winked at Blake. He then continued running down the street with detectives not too far behind him.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition. And there it goes." Yang said.

"Quick! We have to observe him." Weiss exclaimed as she began to chase after him as well.

The group of friends all chased after Weiss. They continued to chase them down the street and around some buildings. They turned one last corner and Weiss knocked into someone. Weiss looked up to see the Faunus jump onto a roof top and get away.

"No! He got away." Weiss exclaimed.

"Uh, Weiss." Yang said pointing at the girl she had run into.

Weiss got up quickly and looked down at the girl.

"Salutations." The girl on the ground said.

"Um, Hello." Ruby greeted.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful!" The girl said. "Thank you for asking."

The group of friend each exchanged weird looks.

"Do you, want to get up?" Yang asked.

"Yes!" The girl said after a long pause.

She jumped to her feet and everyone else took a step back from her. She had short, curly, orange hair that came down to her chin, with a pink bow on the back of her head, and green eyes. She wore a blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. She also had black shoes, with a green shape on the sides of them

Something was clearly wrong with this girl, Vincent and Salera thought silently.

"My name is Penny, its a pleasure to meet you." She said introducing herself.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Vincent."

"Salera."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked.

Blake slapped Yang on the back.

"Oh, I'm Yang."

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Penny replied.

"You already said that," Weiss pointed out.

"So I did." Penny said after another pause.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss apologized.

"Take care, friend." Ruby said waving before walking away with the rest of the group.

"She was. Weird." Yang said.

"That's putting it a little to nicely Yang," Vincent said.

"Whatever, I'm just glad that's over." Salera said boringly.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off too." Weiss said getting back to the matter at hand.

They all looked forward down the street at the same time to see Penny standing in front of them.

"What did you call me?" She asked.

"Oh! I'm really sorry!" Yang apologized. "I definitely didn't think you heard me."

"No. Not you." Penny said to Yang. "You." She said walking toward Ruby and staring at her.

"Me?!" Ruby exclaimed. "I-I-I don't know what I-um-uh."

"You called me friend." Penny said. "Am I really your friend?" Penny asked longingly.

"Um," Ruby said thinking about it.

She looked behind Penny where her friends were standing, they were all giving her hand motions saying no in their own ways.

"Yea, sure. Why not?" Ruby replied.

"Sensational." Penny replied giggling."We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys."

"Aw, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss leaning over quietly.

"No. She seems far more coordinated." Weiss replied.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked trying to break the ice.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny replied.

"Wait. You're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready." Penny replied in a military salute.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss criticized.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake replied sarcastically.

"Its a combat skirt." Weiss replied matter-o-factly.

"Yea!" Ruby said dashing over to Weiss's side and giving her a high-five.

"I guess we all have learned that looks can be deceiving." Vincent said.

"Wait a minute, if you are here for the tournament does that mean you know that monkey-tailed

rapscallion?" Weiss asked.

"The who?" Penny asked.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat." Weiss said holding up an awfully drawn picture of the Faunus they saw earlier.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake said bursting out in anger.

"Yea, what is your deal?!" Vincent asked.

"Huh?" Weiss replied confused.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerates, he is a person." Blake replied.

"Just because he may look different, or not be a human doesn't mean he isn't like us." Vincent said. "I'm tired of your naive ignorance. Its starting to annoy me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop refereeing to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss said childishly.

"Stop it!" Blake yelled.

"Stop what?" Weiss asked innocently.

"Stop being a annoying little brat." Salera answered.

"He clearly broke the law." Weiss said trying to right a wrong. "Give him time he will probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang."

"Ugh, you ignorant little brat." Blake yelled balling her fist in anger and then walking away.

Vincent and Salera walked away with Blake.

"How dare you talk to me like that. I am your teammate Blake and your friend Salera and Vincent." Weiss said chasing after them.

"Lets get this straight, I am not your friend." Vincent said looking Weiss dead in the eye.

"And even if we were it still gives you no right to talk about Faunus that way." Salera said she then pointed at her own cat ears.

"You are also an judgmental little girl." Blake said to Weiss.

"What in the world makes you guys think you can see those things to me?" Weiss said as if she was entitled to better treatment.

"The mere fact that you sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be." Blake replied.

"So you admit it, the White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists." Weiss pointed out.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Blake replied.

The four of them continued to argue all the way back to Beacon and into team RWBY's dorm. Salera and Vincent let Blake do most of the arguing because they would just be copying what she was saying. Blake clearly knew her way around an argument and she knew how to put up a good one as well.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem." Weiss said.

"That is the problem." Blake pointed out.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates humanity don't you?" Weiss asked. "The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"There is no such thing as pure evil." Blake retorted.

"Some people could argue the same thing about humans too Weiss." Vincent said. "You are a shining example as to why Faunus dislike humanity."

"Yea! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you! That force the White Fang to take such drastic measures." Blake pointed out.

"People like me?!" Weiss exclaimed putting on the innocent little girl act again.

"You're discriminatory!" Salera exclaimed, "And when you get called on it you begin to act innocent as if you have never done anything wrong."

"I'm a victim!" Weiss exclaimed stomping her foot.

Silence enveloped the dorm room, the group of friends just stared at each other for a second.

"Do you want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss asked rhetorically as she walked toward the dormitory window and looked out into the night sky. "Its because they've been at war with my family for years. War. As in an actually bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child I've watched family friends disappear. Board member, executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." She finished slamming her fist down on the bookshelf under her hand.

"Weiss. I-," Ruby said walking over to Weiss and putting her hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"No!" Weiss exclaimed moving Ruby's hand away and turning to Blake."You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Its because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss shouted.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake blurted out.

Silence once again enveloped the room, everyone just stared at Blake in shock.

"I-I-" Blake said, she then dashed out of the door faster than a bullet.

Vincent chased after her, followed by Salera but she was silent and made sure Vincent didn't know she was following him.

"Blake! Wait! Come back!" Ruby shouted pleadingly after her.

Vincent chased Blake all the way back to the front of Beacon where the statue in front of the school was.

"Blake, wait up!" Vincent yelled.

She spun around. "You don't understand what its like Vincent."

"Hell if I don't understand." Vincent replied. "I know exactly how you feel."

Salera hid in a tree and watched the scene unfold.

Vincent then pulled out one of his daggers and held it above his head accurately. It barely touched his head. He then pulled back and the dagger cut something. A few strands of his hair fell followed by some bandages and string. A pair of black cat ears revealed themselves.

"So that's what it was," Salera muttered to herself silently.

"How did you know?" Blake asked untying her bow that hid her own cat ears.

"Its pretty easy for one Faunus to identify another." Vincent replied.

"Finally, the true identities show." Said a voice from up top.


End file.
